gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Police Buffalo
Proper image An image depicting a Buffalo in the game with LCPD livery is only acceptable for this article. The person who added that image must had confused the Police Buffalo with the FIB Buffalo because the cheat that spawns the FIB one is also in the game. Also, he probably didn't read the article before editing. - ZS 04:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Deletion/Merge I created this article because this vehicle is a different vehicle to the 'normal' Police Cruiser, therefore it gets its own article. Just because they have the same name doesn't make them the same vehicle, and just because they're in the same game doesn't mean they have to share a page. The content of the Police Cruiser and Police Buffalo pages would NOT be identical - they would need completely different sections for description, performance, usage, spawn points etc; therefore separate articles makes editorial sense. If you disagree, please discuss here rather than just redirecting the page. Gboyers talk 21:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Why not just call it Police Cruiser (Buffalo), or something because that is not the actual name. But you don't see two Romero pages (coupe and hearse). If anything the Blade articles should be separated (a boat and a car are completely different).--Thescarydude 18:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I agree that Blade should be split. Romero should also probably be split (luckily Romero's Hearse is also one of its real names). Police Cruiser (Buffalo) is technically accurate, but we try to keep things simple (eg Police Car). I just want articles to make sense, not be too cluttered, and for people to be able to find the information they want quickly (whilst having easy access to other relevant content). Gboyers talk 19:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I agree the page should stay since it's obviously a completely different vehicle. Ghost Leader 18:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) this page should be merged with Police Car article should be merged with police car --Owen1983 17:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Is this online in gta v I'm really curious, and want it. if so please put the location and if needed time Zombo-tech (talk) 06:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Name in TBoGT Is this called the Police Cruiser or Police Buffalo in TBoGT? 18:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :"Police Cruiser". 18:04, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Sudden Rarity? Is it just me, or this no-longer "common" on PS4/XB1/PC? I logged on today, saw one as soon as I arrived. Spent another hour driving around, never found one. I even tried to spawn it using a Buffalo and Buffalo S - nothing happened. It seems to have changed after the Heists Update, as I've been checking, and found nothing yet since the update. Could someone see if they can find it more than 3 times within an hours time? - that's how it used to be. 18:20, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well, back on XB360 I never managed to get one. I only saw it once in traffic, like the unmarked cruiser. 18:24, July 13, 2015 (UTC) **It's always been rare Monk. I only saw it once in traffic and never saw it again. It's normal that you'll spend hours looking for it regardless of the game's version. The Police Buffalo and Unmarked Cruiser are among the rarest cars in the game. ( ) 18:28, July 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 **If you'd both read carefully you'd noticed that I'm talking about next-gen and PC, not XB360/PS3. 20:03, July 13, 2015 (UTC) **Well, still here, no findings yet. 15:34, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Police Buffalo Found in GTA Online This link will speak for itself. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cX7FJ6BjaJw OOO Karma NL (talk) 23:49, August 13, 2015 (UTC) : I personally believe that. Some players have seen Michael or Franklin as random pedestrians in GTA Online, so why not finding a police Buffalo? In the video we can clearly see a police officer driving it before the player stealts his car. AndreEagle17 02:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Seems legit, however, I cannot even find it in story mode (Xbox1) after the Heists Update, and that video was uploaded in Jan 2015, so I doubt it's going to spawn in GTA Online either. I'll keep trying this technique, see what I can find. • • 09:54, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Just seen another thing at the end of the video, look as he passes the La Mesa Police station, you can see a police vic crown style police cruiser parked there so this might be another way to get a vic crown style police cruiser in GTA Online.OOO Karma NL (talk) 12:27, August 14, 2015 (UTC)